Les Sept péchés capitaux
by LegMa
Summary: Il s'agit d'une série de sept OS soit un pour chaque péché, mettant en scène Deeks et Kensi. Six d'entre eux seront portés sur une NC  plus ou moins explicite. Complète.
1. L'Avarice

**Hello ! Me voici avec une autre fic...un peu différente des autres car celle-ci sera composée de sept OS, soit un pour chaque péché... *rouh, c'est pas bien d'avoir des péchés, non non xD****

**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Les Sept péchés capitaux

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Un OS pour chaque péché mettant en scène Deeks et Kensi. Six d'entre eux seront portés sur une NC.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS Los Angeles n'est pas à moi (ah bon ?) seule cette histoire m'appartient ! (c'est déjà pas mal...).

**Note de l'auteur: **Ayant pitié de certaines lectrices (elles se reconnaîtront xD) qui veulent absolument de la lecture (j'vous jure, est-ce que je me plains, moi ? Ouiiiiii ! Moi aussi j'veux de la lecture euh! Et pas la mienne ! snif) je commence donc à poster cette série d'OS. Je ne les ai pas tous écrit encore, donc 'faudra attendre un peu pour avoir les autres péchés capitaux ;)

Bonne lecture =)

**oOoOooOoOo**

_ L'avarice_

Cela devait bien faire deux heures qu'ils étaient en planque dans la voiture, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de leur suspect. Mais en ces deux heures, rien d'intéressant avait pointé le bout de son nez et cela commençait à ennuyer sérieusement l'Agent de liaison.

- Il est pire qu'un ermite ce gars, soupira-t-il en détachant son regard des jumelles. On est là depuis 15h et il n'a toujours pas bougé, ni reçu aucune visite. Il fait quoi, à ton avis ?

- Certainement pas des prières…

- Mouais. Rah, je déteste les planques.

- C'est là toute la joie d'être un Agent du NCIS.

- Mais heureusement, je suis un flic, sourit-il en fouillant la boîte à gants. Attends…Mais oui, j'suis un flic ! J'suis vraiment obligé de supporter ça ?

Kensi Blye tourna lentement la tête vers lui, un air amusé sur le visage mais bien vite son expression changea lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Ne penses même pas à l'ouvrir, le prévint-elle du doigt.

- Quoi, j'ai faim.

- Non, Deeks ! C'est mon dernier Snickers !

- Hop là, chantonna-t-il en leva le bras tandis qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui.

- J'suis sérieuse, Deeks ! Donne-moi ça !

- Regardez là se tortiller, rit-il.

- Donne !

- Allez, on le coupe en deux.

- Même pas en rêve, c'est l'mien !

Un jeu sans fin débuta alors entre les deux partenaires. L'un passant la barre chocolatée d'une main à une autre en riant tandis que l'autre essayait vainement d'attraper son précieux tout en râlant. Mais la bataille prit rapidement fin lorsque les deux jeunes gens se rendirent compte que le Snickers avait disparu.

- Où tu l'as mis ? le regarda-t-elle sévèrement.

- J'sais pas il

- Deeks !

- J'ai dû le faire tomber, pas de panique.

- Rah, c'est pas vrai ! plongea-t-elle la tête en avant entre les jambes de son partenaire. Bouge tes pieds !

Entendant ses directives, le blondinet la laisser faire et la regarda fouiller avec difficulté les moindres recoins.

- J'te jure, Deeks, tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

Celui-ci ne dit mot, trop amusé par la situation, et profita simplement de la position acrobatique que la jeune femme lui offrait. Le sourire rieur, il regarda alors par sa vitre et aperçu Callen, se dirigeant vers eux.

Lorsque G arriva à leur hauteur, l'Agent fronça les sourcils et eu un léger rictus en voyant la scène : Seul le postérieur de Kensi était visible, la main de Deeks fièrement posée dessus. Laissant échapper un rire, il ouvrit la portière et la jeune femme leva les yeux, surprise par l'action.

- On est venu prendre la relève mais vous voulez peut-être plus de temps ? plaisanta-t-il en fixant aux pieds de Deeks la tête décoiffée de Kensi.

- C'est pas c'que tu crois. Retires ta main, toi, pesta-t-elle à l'attention de son partenaire.

- Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout, je constate, rit-il avec l'Agent de liaison.

- La-ferme ! Deeks a fait tomber MON Snickers et…il est là, s'exclama-t-elle alors avec joie en le voyant aux pieds de Callen.

- Super, justement je n'avais pas pris mon quatre-heure, dit-il en le ramassant avant elle.

- Callen…

- Merci, Kensi.

Il lui sourit et referma la portière avant qu'il n'ait pu entendre ses protestations. Choquée par cette scène, elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur les cuisses de l'Agent de Liaison puis plissa les yeux en apercevant son collègue s'en aller tout en croquant sans une once d'amertume dans la sucrerie.

- Mmm, qu'est-ce que tu m'excites quand tu as ce regard, avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se retourna alors vivement vers lui et le foudroya d'un regard noir et profond de colère.

- Ouh, celui-là je l'aime moi bien, grimaça-t-il avant de se prendre un coup dans le torse. Aïïïïeee.

- C'est ta faute ! siffla-t-elle en se remettant tant bien que mal derrière le volant.

- J'te signale que tu serais déjà en train de le manger si tu n'étais pas aussi radine.

- Vraiment ?

- Tout à fait !

- Bien ! Tu sais quoi, Deeks ? commença-t-elle en bouclant sa ceinture. Ne comptes même pas dormir dans mon lit, ce soir !

- Quoi ? ? s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle prit la route vers le centre des opérations.

- Tu veux que je sois partageuse, et bien je t'autorise à utiliser mon canapé…

- Le canapé ? Pour un Snickers ? ? ?

- C'était mon Snickers ! Le mien ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas toucher à mes sucreries ! T'avais pas l'droit de le prendre !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, c'est Callen qui est parti avec…

- Peut-être, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu me l'avais donné.

- J'avoue, je suis désolé. Là, tu vois, je m'excuse.

Il posa alors la main gauche sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et, dès qu'il saisit son regard, fit aller ses lèvres pour bruiter un baiser.

- Oh, tu m'énerves, finit-elle par rire doucement en poussant sa tête blonde d'une main.

Et dans le même état qu'ils avaient commencé la journée, ils se mirent à rire en oubliant bien vite cette avarice qui, finalement, les avaient concernés tous deux.

**FIN de l'Avarice**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Franchement, j'suis du côté de Kensi. On ne touche pas aux Snickers ! Surtout quand il n'en reste plus qu'un ! Non mais ! C'est sacré un snickers hein ! =O *j'avoue, c'est mon péché mignon huhuhu****_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus =) Merci d'avoir lu et à je-ne-sais-pas-quand pour un autre péché ;)**_

_**Bises.**_

_**Legma.**_


	2. La Paresse

**Salut les gars ! J'suis ravie que cette idée de fic vous plaise =D Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et d'être toujours présent pour les fics Françaises ! (Je ne désespère pas, un jour, ça pullulera de fictions Françaises...si possible, Densi haha xD) **

**Finalement j'ai réussi à écrire d'autres OS donc voici un deuxième péché capital: La Paresse. Attention, ceci est assez chamallow... ça ne me ressemble pas, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de douceur ça ferait du bien ^^ **

**Reyes27kd: Thank you so much! Glad you like it =)**

**Bonne lecture...**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_La Paresse_

Il faisait un soleil radieux en ce samedi matin. Ayant vu ce temps par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, Marty Deeks s'était rapidement senti joyeux et avait alors été certain de passer une excellente journée.

Après avoir petit-déjeuner, il s'était occupé de préparer celui de la merveilleuse femme qui dormait encore dans le lit. Gaiement, il versa le chocolat chaud dans un mug avant de prendre dans son autre main un croissant et d'aller porter le tout dans la chambre.

Délicatement, il posa ce qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet tout en chantonnant le doux prénom de la jeune femme pour la faire se réveiller. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint comme résultat fut un gémissement endormi. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et réitéra donc son action.

- Kensi, dit-il doucement en dégageant le rideau de cheveux bruns qui recouvrait son visage.

- Quoi ? parvint-il à entendre.

- Il faut se réveiller.

- Pas maintenant, Deeks, rechigna-t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couverture.

Il la regarda amoureusement et, attendrit par son comportement, décida de la laisser dormir.

- D'accord, dors encore un peu le temps que j'aille prendre ma douche, déclara-t-il tendrement avant de lui embrasser la tempe. N'oublies pas de boire ton chocolat.

Le jeune homme se releva alors et partit vers la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres. Un chocolat chaud ! Cela l'amusait toujours autant quand il y pensait. En journée, l'Agent Blye buvait toujours du café, mais pour le petit-déjeuner il lui fallait absolument son chocolat chaud. Aujourd'hui encore il trouvait ça étrange mais il ne saura jamais la raison car la jeune femme elle-même ne savait pas l'expliquer.

Plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, il revint dans la pièce à coucher, une serviette nouée à la taille.

- Kensi, appela-t-il en la voyant toujours dans le lit.

Mettant un t-shirt, il s'avança vers elle et s'aperçut que le mug était maintenant vide et le croissant intacte. Il souffla alors en regardant la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas oublié de boire la boisson chaude mais avait complètement omit de se lever. Comment faisait-elle pour se rendormir après le petit-déj' ? Encore une chose à laquelle l'Agent de liaison devra s'habituer… .

- Tic tac. Le temps est écoulé, Princesse. Debout !

- Encore un peu, dit-elle contre l'oreiller.

- Et tu me rediras ça dans dix minutes.

- Laisses-moi dormir, geignit-elle.

Deeks vint alors pousser la couverture et lui caressa le dos dans l'intention de la stimuler un peu plus.

- On va être en retard, prévint-il.

- Pour quoi ?

- Le repas de crémaillère chez Nell.

- Mais Deeks euh, c'est demain, ronchonna-t-elle en se retournant lourdement pour lui faire face.

- Tu en es sûre ? la défia-t-il.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait tort, Kensi grogna contre ses mains. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour elle de faire quoi que ce soit… .

- On est obligé d'y aller ?

- Oui, allez, rit-il doucement en lui retirant les mains du visage.

- Mais j'suis fatiguée !

- Il est déjà 11h30, Kensi.

- J'vois pas l'rapport…

- Je pense que tu as bien profité de la grasse mat'.

Il tenta alors de la lever mais celle-ci noua rapidement les bras autour du cou de son amant et le plaqua contre elle, ne lui laissant aucun moyen d'évasion.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est fatigué, tu as beaucoup de force, je trouve.

- Je sais, sourit-elle largement.

- Et tu ne fais rien pour me faciliter la tâche… On va vraiment être en retard, hein.

- Juste un câlin, précisa-t-elle en se nichant un peu plus contre son cou.

Soupirant, il finit par accepter et se positionna un peu mieux pour lui rendre son geste. Des caresses commencèrent alors à faire leur apparition et très vite, la jolie brune parsema des baisers contre sa peau fraîche. Puissamment attirée par l'odeur du gel douche, elle glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt mais fut rapidement stoppée par celles du jeune homme.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Je sais que tu peux faire vite quand tu veux, susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Lui rendant le baiser langoureux, il la tira vers lui en se redressant du lit et dans une mécanique habituelle, son amante s'accrocha à lui que ce soit avec les bras autour de la nuque, que les jambes fermement serrées à la taille. Profitant alors de cet acte, il prit le chemin de la salle de bain.

- Tu n'as qu'une serviette ? demanda-t-elle sensuellement en se laissant paresseusement porter.

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Ah, ça tu peux en être sûr, sourit-elle coquinement.

- Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Oooh si.

- Non, ne put-il s'empêcher de ricaner. Allez, file sous la douche !

Il la déposa alors devant celle-ci et s'apprêta à repartir quand la jeune femme tira sur la serviette et revint contre lui.

- En m'accompagnant on pourra faire du deux en un, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Hum, c'est tentant, commença-t-il à la déshabiller. Très tendant même… Mais j'ai déjà pris une douche. Entre, la poussa-t-il nue dans la cabine avant de bloquer la porte.

- T'es pas marrant, bouda-t-elle.

- Mon humour te fait succomber.

- Je quitterai cette douche dès que tu partiras, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Sauf que j'ai pas l'intention de partir, sourit-il après avoir ramassé la serviette. Zou, lave-toi !

Lui adressant un dernier regard de haine, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et ouvrit l'eau sous laquelle elle finit par se délester. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle regarda discrètement derrière elle. A travers la buée, elle distingua la silhouette du jeune homme. Celui-ci appuyait son épaule contre la porte en verre de la cabine et patientait comme il pouvait en examinant ses ongles. Apparemment, il était vraiment déterminé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle finît… .

Prenant conscience que ce matin elle était vraiment paresseuse, Kensi décida de changer d'attitude –bien que ça lui plaisait assez ce petit jeu avec son amant. Timidement, elle tapota contre la porte. Entendant ce son, il pivota la tête et vit alors un coeur se dessiner à travers la buée, suivit d'une bouche à l'intérieur de celui-ci qui, après s'être retirée, laissa une jolie marque. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ceci. Il savait bien que son amante était tout aussi désespéramment romantique que lui… .

- Tu as fini ?

- Bientôt. Mais c'est bon, je ne vais plus partir maintenant, dit-elle à travers le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait.

- Hum, c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Oui, rit-elle. Va t'habiller, on va être en retard.

- Ha ! Désopilante, plaisanta-t-il. Fais vite.

- Promis…

Il sortit alors de la salle de bain en refermant derrière lui puis partit dans la chambre pour finir de se préparer. Par la paresse de la jeune femme, il était convaincu qu'ils allaient arriver en retard chez Nell. Mais qu'importait. Il adorait voir cette facette de sa merveilleuse Kensi Blye.

**FIN de la Paresse**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**J'avais dit que c'était fluff xD J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même... Personnellement, j'imagine assez bien Kensi agir de cette façon...Toujours à l'heure au boulot mais dès qu'il s'agit de ses jours de repos, c'est la grasse matinée et à la limite de la mauvaise humeur si on viendrait à la déranger durant ce moment lol Vous remarquerez que Deeks à le beau rôle xD A cheval sur les horaires, résistant au charme de Kensi etc... haha **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ;)**_

_**Legma.**_


	3. La Luxure

**Nous voici pour un troisième péché: La luxure ! Alors, c'était assez délicat d'écrire dessus car la Luxure est assez similaire à l'Envie...j'essayerai donc de faire plus poussé pour l'Envie ;) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_ La luxure_

C'était une de ces soirées qu'ils aimaient tant après une grosse journée. Une soirée où ils délaissaient les programmes télé pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. En général, ils ne faisaient rien d'autres que parler de tout sauf du boulot, ou bien ils s'endormaient immédiatement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, la journée les ayant assommés. Mais ce soir, Deeks avait décidé de continuer à lire son livre. La tête posée sur son épaule nue, Kensi laissait donc ses yeux se perdre sur les pages, se contentant simplement de la présence de son homme. Sauf qu'elle commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas avoir d'activité… .

Avec douceur, elle souleva donc le bras de l'Agent de liaison –le faisant ainsi tenir le livre à une main- et se lova contre son torse. Alors qu'il lui caressait mécaniquement du bout des doigts son épaule, la jeune femme en fit de-même sur son ventre musclé puis très lentement déposa des baisers sur son pectoral avant de remonter jusque dans son cou.

- Tu ne veux pas reprendre la lecture demain ? susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Deeks ?

Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle porta une main à sa joue et le força à la regarder.

- Hum ?

- T'as pas envi de faire autre chose?

- Non, j'aimerai terminer ça ce soir, dit-il avant de lui accorder un tendre baiser.

- D'accord…

Soufflant intérieurement, elle reposa la tête sur son torse et parcouru quelques lignes du livre. Seulement ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement faire. D'autant plus quand elle sentait le désir l'envahir petit à petit ! Et malgré sa demande assez explicite, le jeune homme ne semblait pas partager le même engouement. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouvât autre chose pour le délaisser de ce bouquin et passer à une activité plus intime.

- C'est qui ce gars ? feinta-t-elle de s'intéresser à la lecture.

- Le narrateur. Il raconte comment il en est arrivé à tuer sa femme.

- Romantique, arqua-t-elle. Et pourquoi il l'a tuée ?

- Il ne l'a pas encore dit, se re-concentra-t-il.

- Il prend son temps… .

- C'est ce qui s'appelle faire durer le suspense, Kensi, souffla-t-il légèrement.

- Mouais, roula-t-elle des yeux en glissant discrètement la main vers le caleçon de son amant.

Perturbé par les interruptions de la jolie brune, celui-ci ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et réessayait de se replonger dans le livre. Action qui ne dura que très peu de temps à son grand dam.

- Pourquoi avoir tué les poissons ?

- Je ne sais pas, Kens'. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de témoins.

- Ah. Mais ça se peut aussi qu'il

- Kensi !

- Oui ? leva-t-elle la tête vers lui.

- Retire ta main, rit-il doucement.

- Quelle main ? ignora-t-elle naïvement.

- Celle que tu as sur mon anatomie !

- Ooooh, celle-là…

Elle lui sourit alors malicieusement et fit glisser cette main baladeuse de haut en bas.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser finir ce livre, pas vrai ? soupira-t-il.

- Il peut attendre demain.

La jeune femme voulu alors l'embrasser mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de Marty qui recula la tête.

- J'veux vraiment savoir la fin de l'histoire, Princesse. Il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de pages, d'accord ? la supplia-t-il du regard.

- Bien !

Retournant son nez, elle se dégagea de lui et s'installa plus confortablement sur le dos.

- Tu boudes ?

- Non ! croisa-t-elle les bras en fermant les yeux. J'vais dormir vu qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire !

- Mais oui, elle boude, sourit-il.

- La-ferme ! Lis ton fichu livre et oublie-moi ! lui tourna-t-elle le dos.

Amusé par la situation, il ne répliqua pas et lui obéit. Devant n'importe quel autre homme, il paraîtrait bizarre. Refuser les avances d'une femme telle que l'Agent Blye était du pur délire, il en était conscient. Mais il avait rarement l'occasion de continuer son livre à cause du boulot alors là qu'ils avaient une soirée tranquille il n'allait pas passer à côté.

Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait apparemment pas cela. Durant les soirées où ils se contentaient de se câliner dans le lit, jamais il n'avait sortit ce livre. Et là qu'elle avait envie de lui, il décidait tout à coup de vouloir le finir. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Et surtout, comment allait-elle réussir à dissoudre l'envie qui prenait maintenant possession de son bas-ventre dans une chaleur renversante ! ? Un éclair de génie la traversa alors. Et si elle ne faisait rien ? Et si, au contraire, elle en profitait ? Peut-être que ça le ferait changer d'avis… .

Se remettant sur le dos, elle baissa le drap jusqu'au ventre et commença lentement à parcourir son buste du bout des doigts tout en gardant les yeux clos. Le fait qu'elle était en débardeur lui permit alors d'explorer sa peau nue sur le haut du thorax. Appréciant la sensation, elle soupira d'aise dans un petit sourire et passa sa main sous le tissu pour aller attraper un sein.

Attiré par les petits sons de la jolie brune à ses côtés, Deeks osa un regard en coin vers elle et écarquilla soudainement les yeux en la voyant se malaxer la poitrine. Etonné de cette attitude, il voulut l'interrompre mais vit alors descendre son autre main sous le drap et la bouger tout doucement. Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça alors pourquoi… D'un coup le jeune homme cru comprendre. _Elle essaye de me faire succomber_, pensa-t-il. _Celle-là alors… Prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas_, assura-t-il en se remettant à lire. _Il me faut bien plus que ses…soupirs de plaisir ? _

Il la regarda alors de nouveau et la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure tout en s'arquant. Alors elle le faisait réellement ? _Elle a vraiment mis les… Elle joue vraiment avec son…_ Le jeune homme n'arrivait même pas à formuler ce qu'il voyait. Avalant difficilement, il décida quand même de parler.

- Euh…ma puce ?

- Oui ? gémit-elle légèrement en n'arrêtant pas pour autant son acte.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe pendant que tu lis… Mmmm.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hem !

Essayant de ne montrer aucun intérêt, il détourna la tête. Mais comment réussir à suivre le récit lorsqu'il sentait son amante bouger jusqu'à ses côtés et qu'elle laissait des gémissements lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles ? Il ferma alors à son tour les yeux pour faire le vide. Mais c'était pire ! Plus il voulait se concentrer sur autre chose et plus il sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Les rouvrant, il les laissa malgré lui glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme et sur sa main visible qui continuait de malaxer son sein. Il faisait un effort surhumain pour résister à la tentation mais c'était insupportable ! D'autant plus en voyant son ventre dépourvus de tissus qui ne demandait qu'à être recouvert de baisers brûlants. _Bon sang, elle me tue…_ Sentant la difficulté à respirer et la douleur grandissante dans son entrejambes, il humecta ses lèvres.

- Ooooh, lâcha-t-elle d'un coup en poussant la tête en arrière.

- Très bien, t'as gagnée !

Rapidement, il balança le livre et fondit sur elle. Sans plus attendre, Kensi retira ses mains pour aller les passer dans la chevelure blonde de son partenaire et accentuer le baiser.

- Tu faisais semblant, pas vrai ? voulu-t-il s'assurer quelques instant après en abandonnant ses lèvres.

- Nooon…

- Menteuse.

- Oui, sourit-elle coquinement. Mais je n'aurai plus tenu bien longtemps.

- Grrr, j'te déteste !

Sous l'éclat de rire de son amante, il se hâta de la dévêtir pour lui donner réellement le désir qui l'attisait depuis tout à l'heure. Finalement, sa luxure avait fini par avoir le dessus sur lui…et ce n'était pas ce soir là qu'il connaitra la fin du livre. Mais tout compte fait, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

**FIN de La Luxure**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Ah, luxure quand tu nous tiens... =P J'avais eu une autre idée pour ce péché mais trop bizarre à écrire ^^ J'espère que cette version vous aura plu... Merci aux lecteurs =) **_

_**Pour ce qui est du prochain péché, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Mais j'essayerai de faire rapidement ;) (et les gens qui me connaissent personnellement savent que "rapidement" est un bien grand mot pour moi xD)**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Legma.**_


	4. La Colère

**Quatrième péché capital: la colère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour ma part, c'est mon favoris ^^. Bonne lecture =)**

**oOoOooOoOo **

_La Colère_

La soirée qu'ils avaient concoctée était parfaite. Après un petit restaurant en tête à tête, ils s'étaient promenés dans les rues phares de Los Angeles avant de rentrer chez le jeune homme pour passer au troisième acte. A peine la porte de l'appartement refermée, ils avaient commencé – d'un commun accord muet simplement guidé par le désir- à se dévêtir, créant ainsi un chemin de vêtements jusqu'à la chambre.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces deux amants retrouvent les sensations de bien-être que produisaient les douces caresses sur la peau, les baisers brûlants sur chaque partie du corps, les mots doux prononcés suavement dans le creux de l'oreille, ainsi que le désir ardent qui s'attisait dans leur bas ventre à mesure que les préliminaires durés.

L'Agent Marty Deeks aimait faire durer les ébats sexuels, si bien qu'il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à y aller doucement, qu'il s'agît de ses baisers que de ses vas-et-viens. Les réactions de son adorable amante étaient pour lui une récompense merveilleuse. Elle se cambrait et gémissait de plus en plus. Et même si elle souhaitait à chaque fois intérieurement qu'il allât plus vite parce qu'il était en train de la tuer de plaisir, elle n'arrivait jamais à le lui dire car elle était folle de ses mouvements… .Bien sûr, la respiration saccadée très souvent coupée par un gémissement l'en empêchait certainement aussi.

Mais qu'importait. Prise dans une bulle de sensation, l'Agent Kensi Blye répondait une fois de plus aux vas-et-viens qui se faisaient plus profonds mais toujours dans une lenteur frustrante. S'agrippant fermement aux épaules musclées de son compagnon, elle serra un peu plus les jambes autour de sa taille afin de le ressentir plus en elle tandis qu'il lui embrassait un point sensible du cou.

- Oh, si seulement tu vivais ici, dit-il d'une voix rauque contre sa peau.

- Quoi ?

Soudainement, la jeune femme lâcha sa prise et retomba en arrière, contre les oreillers. Alors qu'il continuait à lui faire l'amour, Kensi venait de perdre toutes sensations de désirs et restait bouche-bée face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'en revenait pas. Qu'avait-il eu besoin de lui dire ça ?

- Deeks, arrête !

Pris dans l'action, celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre et partait embrasser sa poitrine.

- Deeks ! dit-elle durement en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Mmm, on devient sado' ? J'pourrais aimer, attention, taquina-t-il en lui malaxant un sein.

- Sors!

- Quoi ?

- Sors de là !

- Tu veux qu'on refasse cette position de la dernière fois qui t'avais amenée un orgasme en quelques minutes ? s'enquit-il malicieusement.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre les paroles explicites de son amante, ni de voir qu'elle ne réagissait plus à ses gestes.

- J'suis sérieuse, Deeks. Sors de mon vagin tout de suite !

Sous son ton autoritaire, il obéit alors et se posa sur le côté, un air confus sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rapidement, elle sortit du lit en arrachant le drap afin de l'enrouler autour de son corps, puis se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain tout en ramassant ses sous-vêtements qui jonchaient ici et là dans la chambre.

- Plus tue l'amour que ça, tu meurs ! murmura-t-elle entre les dents sans même le regarder.

- Kens' ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Ils faisaient l'amour comme des dieux et tout à coup, elle y mettait fin, comme ça ? ! Encore en pleine possession de ses moyens, il se leva à son tour et alla vers la salle de bain où il voulut y entrer mais le taquet était fermé.

- Ma puce ? toqua-t-il.

- Ah, ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! gronda-t-elle derrière la porte.

- Kensi…

- La-ferme !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, à la fin ? commença-t-il à s'énerver également.

- Sérieusement, Deeks ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il inquiet. Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? On est au bord de l'orgasme et toi tu me dis de sortir ! ? Maintenant tu me laisses seul avec ma…

Il donna un coup d'œil à sa troisième jambe et serra les dents de rage.

- Bah voilà, j'n'ai plus d'effet ! T'es satisfaite ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le drap que la jeune femme lui avait jeté en boule dès qu'elle eut sorti de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements.

- Bon sang, tu vas m'expliquer, oui ? la suivit-il alors qu'elle regroupait le reste de ses affaires.

- T'es vraiment qu'un… brfrffrfrf Tu m'énerves ! Là ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu demandes ça pendant qu'on couche ensemble ?

- ''Couche ensemble'' ? s'irrita-t-il en coinçant le drap autour de la taille tandis qu'elle enfilait sa robe.

- Qu'on couche, qu'on baise, qu'on fait l'amour ! Peu importe le nom que tu veuilles donner, on ne demande pas ces choses là pendant l'acte sexuel, Deeks !

- Qu…quoi ? Attends, j'te suis plus, là ? Je n'ai rien demandé… .

- Ah c'est ça, maintenant tu te dégonfles ! le foudroya-t-elle du regard.

- Comment veux-tu que j'me dégonfle si je n'sais même pas de quoi tu m'parles ? !

- Assume un peu, pour une fois, finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix plus calme en baissant la tête.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse et chaussa ses escarpins. Sous le choc de cette discussion, voire de cette dispute, le jeune homme se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant fortement puis alla s'accroupir devant elle.

- Hé, s'il-te-plaît, attira-t-il son attention tout en lui caressant les cuisses dénudées. J'te faisais l'amour, moi et j'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir demander quelque chose. Mais apparemment c'est le cas, alors rappelle-moi ce que c'est, Princesse, tu veux ?

Sous sa voix douce, la jeune femme garda les yeux baissés et finit par céder.

- Tu m'as demandée de vivre avec toi, lui remémora-t-elle doucement.

Un silence étrange apparut alors. ''_De vivre avec toi'' ? J'lui ai demandé de vivre avec moi ?_ s'interrogea-t-il pensivement.

- T'es sûre ?

- Tu me traites de menteuse, maintenant ? se releva-t-elle en le repoussant.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas le souvenir, c'est tout.

- Tu m'as dit, texto : ''Oh, si seulement tu vivais ici'' ! se remit-elle à s'énerver.

- Ah ha ! s'exclama-t-il en la montrant du doigt. ''Si seulement tu vivais ici'' ! J't'ai en rien proposé de vivre avec moi !

- Tu ne veux pas que je vive avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il.

- Anh ! fut-elle choquée.

- Si ! Enfin, non mais…oui !

- Oui ou non, il faudrait savoir Deeks !

- Rah, mais c'est toi aussi qui déforme tous mes propos, là !

- J'déforme rien !

- Tu entends c'que tu veux bien entendre !

- C'était très clair ! Tu ne veux pas que je vive avec toi ! Parfait !

- Mais j'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens euh, perdit-il patience alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste.

- J'vais te faciliter la tâche, Deeks : Moi non plus je n'ai pas envi de vivre chez toi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle sortit en claquant la porte.

- Ah, Kensi, Kensi, Kensi, souffla-t-il en attrapant des clés qui trônaient sur la commode.

A peine une minute après son départ en furie, la porte d'entrée se rouvrit sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda alors Marty toujours debout au milieu du couloir et vit qu'il lui tendait ses clés de voiture. Mi-fière mi-boudeuse, elle alla les lui prendre d'un pas sûr.

- A demain, dit-elle durement avant de lui donner un chaste baiser et de tourner les talons.

Se retenant de rire en se pinçant les lèvres, il acquiesça simplement et la regarda partir une deuxième fois. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la porte se referma sur une note plus douce. C'était le signe que la colère de sa partenaire s'était dissipée… . Et il en était ravi, car il détestait la voir comme ça. Tout comme il avait horreur d'hausser la voix avec elle. Lui qui était, en règle générale, si doux… .

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il arriva à l'OSP, l'Agent Deeks remarqua la jeune femme assise à son propre bureau. Intrigué, il la rejoignit tout en adressant un salut amical aux Agents Callen et Hanna qui vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

- Hé ! se redressa-t-elle devant lui.

- Bonjour, partenaire.

Lui laissant à peine le temps de poser sa besace, elle le tira dans un coin replié derrière les casiers sous les regards intrigués de leurs co-équipiers.

- Je n'ai toujours rien demandé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui, je sais. Ecoutes, Deeks euh…pour hier soir, j'suis désolée, parla-t-elle d'une voix qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre.

- Uh-huh !

Il croisa les bras et la regarda de haut, feintant son impassibilité à ses excuses.

- D'accord, tu as le droit de me gronder ou même de me bouder comme tu fais si souvent, retourna-t-elle les yeux en le voyant faire ça.

- Tu boudes plus que moi.

- Peu importe ! C'que j'veux dire c'est que hier soir c'était une soirée vraiment belle et que je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché.

- Kens'

- Non, laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. C'était vraiment chouette. Comme à chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Seulement là, j'ai…j'ai perdu tous mes moyens quand tu as dit cette phrase. Tu comprends, j'ai été surprise et je regrette de t'avoir parlé comme ça. Cela dit, l'idée de vivre ensemble ne me déplairait pas, lui sourit-elle doucement en posant les mains sur ses bras toujours pliés.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Mais pas chez toi !

- T'aimes pas mon appart' ? arqua-t-il.

- Si, il est très bien. Même plus que bien. Mais j'aime aussi le mien. Tu sais bien, j'y ai tout mes souvenirs… .

- Je sais. Donc tu me proposes de venir habiter chez toi ?

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Bah…tu as une très jolie maison, Kensi mais j'aime mon appart'.

- Ok, rit-elle. J'ai compris.

Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il n'y avait pas d'œil indiscret, et joua avec le col en V du t-shirt de Deeks tandis que celui-ci posa les mains sur sa taille.

- On pourra en rediscuter plus tranquillement ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Peu importe, sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

- Oh, une dernière chose…

- Quoi ?

- La prochaine fois…attends l'orgasme avant de partir en cacahuète.

- La prochaine fois, attends l'orgasme avant d'ouvrir la bouche, répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que qui dit bouche fermée dit pas de préliminaires...

Sous sa voix taquine, Kensi ricana contre son torse. Que pouvait-elle dire après ça ? Tout sourire, il vint alors l'encercler de ses bras protecteurs et elle se laissa fondre sous son tendre baiser à travers lequel ils se promirent mutuellement une avancée dans leur relation. Ils auraient également pu se promettre de ne plus se mettre en colère l'un envers l'autre mais à bien regarder, leur dispute d'hier soir avait été un mal pour un bien.

**FIN de la Colère**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Voili voilou =D Ah la la! Sacré caractère cette Kensi. Elle lui fait tout un fromage parce qu'il lui a "demandé" de vivre ici et une fois qu'il lui dit que ce n'est pas ça, elle lui fait un fromage parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle vive chez lui ! xD j'dis rien, mais notre Deeks il en a du courage pour supporter son caractère lol.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plus autant qu'à moi ^^' N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis ;) **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	5. La Gourmandise

**Salut! Désolée de ne pas avoir poster de suite plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration =/ Mais aujourd'hui, ça a fusé et j'ai écrit le péché capital: la gourmandise =P. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =) **

**Merci beaucoup pour les story/author alert, les favoris et les reviews =) Merci aussi à Neela13 et Darkwinrius pour leur acharnement xD Grâce à ça, vous m'avait poussée à me remettre à cette fic lol**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_ La gourmandise_

Assis tous deux sur le divan, jambes tendues et pieds dénudés sur la table basse, le couple regardait le film du soir tout en se partageant un bol de chips. Du moins, partager était un bien grand mot…

- Arrête de faire ça, gronda Deeks alors que son amante prenait une chip.

- Faire quoi ?

- Trier !

- J'trie pas, le regarda-t-elle bizarrement.

- Si tu le fais. A chaque fois tu ne prends que les plus grandes chips.

- N'importe quoi…

Elle retourna s'intéresser au film, ignorant son commentaire puis, à peine une seconde après, elle plongea la main dans le bol, pris une chip, la relâcha et en prit une autre.

- Ah ! Tu vois, tu viens de recommencer ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant sa main.

- J'te dis que je n'trie pas ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Kensi, j'viens de le voir. Tu as pris une chip et quand tu as vu qu'elle était petite, tu l'as laissée pour en prendre une plus grande. N'essaye pas de nier, tu fais ça à chaque fois. T'en as tellement l'habitude que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hum ? Tu manges toujours les miettes de toute façon !

- Bien obligé, tu ne me laisses que ça !

- Ouais ?

- Ouais !

- Très bien !

Elle lui arracha alors le bol des mains et commença à trier les grandes chips.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens et…tiens ! finit-elle en les lui mettant dans ses mains. Comme ça t'arrêtera de bouder !

Il la regarda alors penaud, se demandant un bref instant si elle n'était pas folle. Puis, il finit par sourire en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

- Tu vois que c'est pas si compliqué de partager…

- La-ferme !

- Oh, comme elle est grande, plaisanta-t-il en admirant une chip. Et celle-là ! Regarde, elle est immeeense.

- Fou-moi la paix, le repoussa-t-elle.

- Mais regarde, elle est plus grande que ma langue.

- Etouffe-toi avec ! resserra-t-elle les bras autour du coussin qu'elle tenait devant sa poitrine.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment que je m'étouffe avec la chip ?

- Oui !

- Quelle cruauté… . Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt la partager avec moi ? susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Non !

- Sûre ?

Il mit alors la moitié de la chip dans la bouche et s'approcha un peu plus du visage de l'Agent Blye. Celle-ci, malgré son envie de lui montrer sa détermination et son mécontentement, ne put résister à ses pitreries et son acharnement, et finit par rire.

- Tu m'énerves, sourit-elle avant de lui donner un coup dans les côtes avec le cousin.

- Et moi, retira-t-il après la chip, j'ai envi de te chipser.

- Chipser ?

- T'embrasser avec une chip.

L'Agent de Liaison remit alors la chip dans la bouche, et regarda la jeune femme en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

- T'es dingue…

- Chipse-moi, supplia-il difficilement.

Elle hésita alors un infime instant puis finit par combler timidement l'espace et croqua l'autre moitié de la chip.

- Alors ?

- Mouais, haussa-t-elle les épaules.

- On le refait avec une autre.

Ils réitèrent donc leur action, et cette fois, cela se termina par un petit baiser.

- Encore ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Oui. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui la mets dans la bouche !

- Tout c'que tu veux, Princesse…

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper l'autre moitié, la jeune femme la goba entièrement et se hâta de la croquer.

- Hé ! C'est pas du jeu !

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait des règles, sourit-elle fièrement.

- Tu vas voir…

Il se jeta alors sur elle, et commença à la chatouiller tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, ignorant le bol de chips qui venait de tomber sur le sol. Faisant tout son possible pour se débattre et reprendre sa respiration, elle fut soulagée de le voir stopper de lui-même.

- T'as dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit…que j'avais une idée.

- Ouh, ça ne me rassure pas, grimaça-t-il en se mettant sur le côté.

- Très drôle, se leva-t-elle. J'te promets que tu vas aimer.

Elle partit alors rapidement vers la cuisine en lui ordonnant en chemin de retirer son t-shirt, et revint deux-trois minutes plus tard un sourire immense sur le visage avant de s'asseoir joyeusement sur le divan.

- Alleeeeez, retire !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore derrière la tête ? se méfie-t-il en vérifiant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. De la chantilly ? T'es pas sérieuse… ?

- 'Faut que j'le fasse moi-même ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Toujours pas rassuré, il succomba quand même à la jeune femme et ôta son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber par terre. Ne réussissant pas à cacher son extase, elle le força à s'allonger sur le dos et vint se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, la bombonne de chantilly prête à l'emploi.

- Attention, ça va être froid, sourit-elle largement.

- Ah, expira-t-il en sentant le contenu se déverser sur son torse. Merci d'avoir prévenu.

Ne répliquant pas, elle se pencha vers son torse et, dans un geste sensuelle, lécha une première trace de chantilly, puis une seconde, avant de se redresser soudainement en grimaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se retint-il de rire.

- C'est dégueulasse, gémit-elle de dégoût avant de se jeter sur la bière du jeune homme qui reposait sur la table basse.

Cette fois, il ne réussit pas à se retenir et éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Oh, ma pauvre chérie…

- C'est pas marrant ! 'Façon, tout ça c'est d'ta faute ! se retira-t-elle.

- J'n'y peux rien si tu n'as pas fait attention à la date de péremption.

Et tandis qu'elle partait dans la salle de bain afin de se brosser plusieurs fois les dents pour retirer ce goût immonde, il se leva à son tour, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage, et alla dans la cuisine pour retirer le reste de chantilly encore présent sur son torse. _Ma faute_, pensa-t-il. _Si elle n'était pas aussi gourmande, ça ne serait pas arrivé_… .

**FIN de la Gourmandise**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Bon, je n'avais pas prévu de terminer de cette façon, mais je vais garder l'autre idée pour en faire un énième OS ;) **

**J'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié cette Gourmandise =D N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt =)**

**Legma.**


	6. L'Orgueil

**OH! OH! OH! Regardez ce que le Père Noël apporte avant l'heure... LOL. Encore avec beaucoup de temps de passé, j'ai enfin réussi à me remettre à l'écriture et je vous offre en exclusivité (quoi, j'en fais trop ? ^^) le sixième péché capital: L'Orgueil.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi =)**

**Elisha: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'apprécie sincèrement ! =) J'espère que tu aimeras cet autre péché ;) **

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_L'orgueil_

- Non mais regarde-la. Pff, n'importe quoi.

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, les coudes reposant sur les genoux, Kensi Blye déblatérait sur son programme télé favoris : Top Models.

- Si elle croit qu'elle va réussir comme ça.

Revenant de la cuisine avec une bière, Deeks sourit, amusé comme à chaque fois de la voir ainsi devant cette émission, et s'assit à ses côtés avant de poser une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme et de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Bah bien sûr qu'elle est ratée ta photo ! T'as vu la tête que tu fais ? Même un singe ferait mieux. Mais sourit bon sang !

- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'entend pas, pas vrai ?

- Et c'est bien dommage pour elle ! lui répondit-elle sans pour autant se détourner de l'écran. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait ? Tiens, tu vois, j'te l'avais dit ! Et ça se dit Miss Texas…tu parles.

- Quelle empotée, plaisanta-t-il. Un peu de bière pour faire passer tout ça ?

Kensi accepta la bouteille qu'il lui proposait et but plusieurs longues gorgées sous le regard étonné de son amant, tandis qu'il passait la main sous son t-shirt pour avoir une matière plus douce à caresser.

- Oh, c'est les défilés, se redressa-t-elle en lui rendant la bière à moitié vide maintenant. J'adore cette partie. Tu en as toujours qui sont tellement…désarticulées, c'est trop marrant.

- C'est ma partie préférée, aussi, se cala-t-il plus dans le canapé.

- J'croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce show mais que tu regardais uniquement pour me faire plaisir… ? le regarda-t-elle perdue.

- C'est le cas. Mais avec le temps j'ai appris à aimer… particulièrement cette partie là, sourit-il.

- Mouais, parce qu'elles sont en sous-vêtements. C'est pathétique, reposa-t-elle les yeux sur la télé.

- J'apprécie les belles choses, c'est tout… .

- Les belles choses ? Quoi, tu veux parler de ces nanas ? arqua-t-elle. Il n'y a rien à apprécier. Rien à regarder !

- Ha ! Tu as l'air en forme, dis-moi. Sourit-il grandement.

- Je suis tout en forme, leva-t-elle le menton.

Il laissa alors un éclat de rire sortir de sa gorge avant de boire.

- C'était quoi, ça ? s'enquit-elle sérieusement.

- Rien.

- Ce n'était pas rien, Deeks ! C'était un rire qui voulait dire '' Oui, bien sûr, tu parles…''.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu crois qu'elles sont mieux que moi, c'est ça ?

- Alors de un, je n'ai jamais dit ça, et de deux…tu dois avouer que certaines d'entre elles sont plutôt jolies.

- Jolies ? grinça-t-elle des dents.

- Ouais.

- Elles ne sont pas _jolies_, Deeks ! Elles sont refaites ! De la tête aux pieds ! C'est ça que tu aimes ?

- Elles n'ont pas toutes eu recours à la chirurgie, Kens'. Regardes, elle par exemple. Bon d'accord, elle a probablement refait son nez, mais ses seins…wow, ça c'est une poitrine comme on n'en voit plus.

La jeune femme jongla entre la télé et son compagnon tout en fronçant les sourcils et essayant d'avaler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Rassures-moi, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, là.

- Bah si, la regarda-t-il penaud. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Quoi, c'est une belle poitrine.

- Elle est loin d'être belle ! Elle est…disproportionnée, tombante et…et la mienne est nettement mieux. En fait, la mienne est parfaite comparée à la sienne !

- La perfection n'existe pas.

- Chez certaines personnes, si ! Et je te défis de dire le contraire, le menaça-t-elle d'un regard poignant.

- Si tu veux, haussa-t-il les épaules. Parlons de ses fesses, dans ce cas. Elles sont galbées, fermes et

- Pleines de cellulites, coupa-t-elle hargneuse.

La colère commençait à monter en elle comme la température dans un four, et l'Agent de Liaison le voyait très bien. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il continuait d'agir ainsi. Il la savait vaniteuse, mais à ce point…c'était un pur régale d'assister à ce moment. Encore mieux que de regarder une comédie.

- Au moins on sait qu'elle ne les a pas refaites, dit-il en appréciant la vue que la caméra lui offrait.

- Hé ! attrapa-t-elle son visage pour qu'il cesse de regarder. Arrêtes ça, d'accord ? !

- Arrêtez quoi ?

- D'agir comme si je n'étais rien par rapport à elle. Je vaux mieux que ces filles. J'ai des formes superbes. J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir ce corps et

- Et j'aime le façonner, dit-il suavement en se penchant sur son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Arrête ! se laissa-t-elle tout de même faire. Et tout est vrai. Il n'y a rien d'artificiel, rien de…Deeks, ferma-t-elle les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'te parle, là…

- Et je t'écoute, continua-t-il ses baisers tout en laissant ses mains explorer le buste de la jeune femme.

- J'suis sérieuse, Deeks. Tu…Elle…oooh.

Elle laissa un soupir de plaisir s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme attraper un de ses seins et le malaxer délicatement. Sous la sensation, elle ne réussit plus à se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui disait juste avant et le laissa la dévêtir de son haut qui semblait tout à coup, gênant dans leur…discussion.

- Deeks…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait doucement s'allonger sur le dos.

- Je vérifie tes dires, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Et dans un geste lent, il traça un chemin de baisers brûlants jusqu'à sa poitrine opulente et commença à titiller le bout de son sein gauche, le plus sensible d'après ses souvenirs.

- Tu sais que c'est vrai, se mordit-elle après la lèvre inférieure.

- Je le sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ? réussit-elle à rouvrir les yeux.

- Parce que ton orgueil te rend tellement sexy, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Je ne suis pas orgueilleuse.

- Oh si tu l'es !

- Non. Je dis simplement la vérité.

- Tu vois. Encore une autre preuve de ton dédain, sourit-il.

- Je

- Chut.

Elle s'arrêta alors de parler et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, laissant seul le générique de Top Models retentir dans la pièce.

- Si tu veux être fière de quelque chose, Princesse, alors ce sera de ce qu'on va faire durant tout le reste de la soirée.

- Ouais ?

- Ouais !

- D'accord, j'peux faire ça.

- Parfait.

- Je croyais que la perfection n'existait pas ? le taquina-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté de son visage.

- Moins et moins font plus.

- Quoi ?

- Oublies.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il l'embrassa amoureusement, lui promettant des ébats dont elle aura de quoi être vaniteuse le lendemain matin.

**FIN de l'Orgueil**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Et voilà! Rah sacreé Kensi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle peut se permettre d'être orgueilleuse. D'ailleurs, Deeks n'a pas l'air de trop se plaindre de son corps xD **

**J'espère que ce péché capital vous aura plu ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions. **

**Le dernier péché sera L'Envie ! Et là, promis, je vous écrirai une NC entière ;) **

**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci de votre fidélité. ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année =)**

**A bientôt.**

**Legma.**


	7. L'Envie

**Salut à tous. Voici enfin le dernier péché capital de cette fic. Oui, je sais, il a été très long à venir et je m'en excuse. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même =/**

**Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laissée vos avis sur ces péchés. Ils m'ont tous fait extrêmement plaisir. Désolée de ne pas vous répondre tout le temps dans l'immédiat, cela dit...**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs non-inscrits grenadine07 et Elisha. Ravie que ça vous plaise =) Elisha, ne t'en fait pas, je n'en aurai pas marre de toi ^^ Bien au contraire.**

**Une dernière chose avant de vous laissez lire...Il y a de nouveaux auteurs qui écrivent sur le Densi Français et je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un oeil sur leurs écrits, car ils sont très bien ! N'hésitez pas non plus à leurs laisser vos avis, ça aide beaucoup à continuer l'écriture de fic ;) **

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lectue et ont se retrouve en bas =)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_L'envie_

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, la jeune femme attendait patiemment que Deeks daigne venir la rejoindre. Celui-ci finissait de faire sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher, et ne cessait de lui dire d'attendre lorsqu'elle l'appelait. Mais seulement la patience de Kensi commençait à s'estomper de seconde en seconde et bientôt elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

- Deeks, rappela-t-elle.

- Deux secondes.

- Je n'ai pas deux secondes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? vint-il se mettre sous l'encadrement de la porte de chambre, brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Viens, tandis-t-elle la main avec un doux sourire.

- J'arrive, attends.

Il repartit alors vers la salle de bain tandis qu'elle laissa retomber lourdement le bras et souffla profondément en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agaçait ! Encore plus depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Au début, ça avait été, ses hormones n'agissant pas encore, du moins d'après elle car ses collègues lui avaient démontrée qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus pour un rien. Ce qui les inquiétait grandement, connaissant la façon dont elle était déjà avant cette grossesse… . Mais depuis deux semaines, elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme faisait tout pour la pousser à bout. Quand ce n'était pas la mauvaise saveur du beignet qu'il lui achetait, c'était la chemise bleue à carreaux vert qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre pour dormir car il l'avait mise deux jours avant pour travailler ! A ses yeux, ce n'étaient pas grands choses, juste des petites attentions qu'elle avait demandé à son amant de retenir. Mais non, apparemment il n'arrivait pas à le faire, et cela –et bien d'autres choses- l'agaçait !

- Mais Deeks euh, geignit-elle.

- J'suis là, c'est bon.

- Enfin ! releva-t-elle la tête.

- Je finissais d'me brosser les dents, j'ai encore le droit, non ? plaisanta-t-il en se dévêtant.

- J'pourrai avoir besoin de toi et tu privilégies ton hygiène dentaire ?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, tu voulais simplement que je vienne, sourit-il.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'suis enceinte, Deeks. Et dans mon état mes appels ne sont pas des choses à ignorer !

- Donc tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ?

- Ouiiii !

- Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as rassemblé toute l'équipe y a un mois, pour nous ordonner de ne pas nous occuper de toi sous prétexte que tu étais simplement enceinte et pas en sucre ?

- C'est différent, se redressa-t-elle sur les genoux. Toi tu as le droit.

- J'ai le droit ?

- Tu dois, même.

- Je dois…

- Oui.

- Ne serait-ce pas de l'esclavage ?

- Non, sourit-elle en venant se mettre devant lui.

- Du profit, alors.

- Peut-être bien.

Elle rit alors et finit par l'embrasser tendrement.

- Viens, le tira-t-elle par l'élastique du caleçon.

- Si ça ce n'est pas un ordre…

- Rhô, tais-toi, Deeks.

Il l'écouta donc et la laissa l'allonger à côté d'elle avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un autre baiser. Il ne s'en plaignit pas et répondit à l'échange avant de laisser sa main glisser sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa partenaire.

- C'est moi ou tu as repris un peu de ventre ?

- C'est possible…

- Hum, mon bébé commence à grandir, déclara-t-il joyeusement en venant soulever le t-shirt afin d'embrasser et caresser le ventre nu. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurai droit à ce bonheur…

Kensi ne disait rien et, un tendre sourire sur le visage, elle le regardait simplement en profiter. Elle était aussi heureuse que lui. Bien qu'au début elle avait un peu paniqué en l'apprenant. Mais après une longue discussion, la peur s'était vite dissipée et Kensi avait décidé de prendre l'avenir qui se présentait devant elle à pleine main. Pour rien au monde elle retournerait en arrière et changerait son choix ! Elle se sentait plus femme ; avait l'impression de ressentir encore plus l'amour de son compagnon et par-dessus tout, ses envies étaient de plus en plus grandes et oppressantes. La dernière fois elle aurait fait tous les hypermarchés de la ville si Deeks ne lui avait pas trouvé à temps une tablette de chocolat au lait avec des noisettes. Il était vraiment au petit soin avec elle. Prêt à tout pour assouvir ses envies. Et des envies, elle en avait…Oh, oui ! Tout comme à l'instant même d'ailleurs.

En fait, c'était une envie qu'elle traînait depuis ce matin déjà, mais elle avait réussi à se contenir car ils étaient en retard au boulot. Mais dans l'après-midi… Elle aurait pu le faire n'importe où et à n'importe quel moment si l'enquête ne les avait pas tenus sans intermittence. Et maintenant, en cette belle soirée qu'ils avaient débuté en mangeant un bon petit plat fait maison, son envie n'était toujours pas partie. En fait, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci s'était décuplée et ça n'arrangeait rien du tout.

Tant pis, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir !

- Deeks, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'il était toujours penché sur son ventre.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

- Ha ! Ton humour me fera toujours rire, Princesse.

Il l'embrassa rapidement au front et plaça correctement ses oreillers avant de s'y caler.

- Ce n'était pas de l'humour ! le regarda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Kens'…

- Quoi ?

- J'vais pas te faire l'amour alors que tu es enceinte, sourit-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'assit-elle. Je ne suis enceinte que de douze semaines et puis beaucoup de personnes le font, ça ne les empêche pas de vivre après.

- Peut-être mais moi il est hors de question que je le fasse. Sérieusement, j'ai pas envi que mon enfant vienne avec un œil en moins parce que j'aurai…parce que ça aurait été…enfin tu vois quoi, grimaça-t-il en gesticulant les mains. Non, sans moi.

- C'est une excuse vraiment bidon.

- Non, elle est très logique et je suis persuadé que d'autres parents penseraient la même chose que moi.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment envi, se plaignit-elle. Allez, Deeks.

- Kensi…

- J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser toute la journée. Toi et moi, laissant nos corps se moudre l'un dans l'autre, décrit-elle en s'approchant de lui suavement. La chaleur, le désir et le plaisir nous envahissant… Mmmm. Allez, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu devrais mettre tout ça par écrit, tu sais. J'suis sûr que ça ferait un carton en librairie.

- Arrête de plaisanter, j'suis sérieuse.

- Moi aussi.

- Deeks…J'ai vraiment les hormones qui me travaillent et ça me démange de l'intérieur. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Hummm, non rit-il.

- Maaaaais, soupira-t-elle. Allez quoi, soit sympa ! La dernière fois tu m'as dis que tu exaucerais tous mes désirs.

- Ça remonte à des mois.

- Une parole et une parole, Marty Deeks !

- Ouh, j'aime pas quand tu utilises mon prénom et mon nom dans une même phrase. C'est très flippant.

- Dans ce cas ne me pousse pas à le faire.

- Je ne t'ai pas poussée, j'ai simplement dit que je refusais de faire l'amour alors que tu es enceinte, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre ça, toi aussi ! ?

- Non, parce que j'en meurs d'envie. Alleeez, le supplia-t-elle en frottant le nez contre sa joue avant de ronronner.

- Alleeez, l'imita-t-il avant de sourire. Tu en as vraiment envie ?

- Oui ! acquiesça-t-elle vivement de la tête.

- Et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- Pas du tout ! Je veux le faire maintenant ! sourit-elle grandement en espérant avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait.

- Uh-huh… C'est toujours non !

- Quoi ? tomba-t-elle des nues.

- J'ai dit non.

- Deeks…

- Non.

- Marty Deeks, le prévint-elle d'un regard noir.

- Ah, ça c'est pas du jeu.

- On ne joue pas, là. C'est on ne plus sérieux !

Elle commença alors à le défier du regard, prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait tant. Sauf que l'Agent de Liaison était un partenaire redoutable qui avait appris avec le temps à tenir son regard menaçant. Et la jeune femme le savait parfaitement, malheureusement.

- Ooooh, pitié, finit-elle par lâcher prise en larmoyant. On n'est pas obligé de le faire durer longtemps…

- Même si ça ne dure que cinq minutes, qui sait ce que ça peut faire à ta grossesse, hum ? Tu y as pensé ?

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne mettrais pas volontairement mon bébé en danger ! Je ne suis pas non plus stupide !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que j'veux pas faire quelque chose de mal, c'est tout, se radoucit-il.

Il se radoucissait peut-être mais c'était très loin d'être le cas de l'Agent Blye qui n'en pouvait plus de l'envie qui la transcendait de toute part.

- Deeks ! dit-elle durement en se mettant à cheval sur lui et en venant lui attraper le visage avec les deux mains. Soit tu me fais l'amour maintenant ou alors c'est abstinence pendant les six prochains mois après l'accouchement !

- Pourquoi ce chiffre, exactement ? s'enquit-il inquiet.

- Parce que c'est le temps qui me reste avant d'arriver à terme. Et étant donné que mon temps sera entièrement pris à m'occuper de notre enfant, ça pourra être beaucoup plus longtemps que ça… .

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie ?

- Parier ? Tu veux parier ? s'exclama-t-il en prenant ses mains. Ma puce, tu me supplies en ce moment de te faire l'amour alors je doute fort que tu réussiras à tenir.

- Sauf que les hormones ne joueront plus avec moi, sourit-elle sournoisement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir…

- Oh si, tout est là.

- Tu bluffes.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas un jeu.

Il la regarda alors fixement, essayant de lire en elle. Il devait avouer qu'elle était vraiment douée et paraissait très sérieuse.

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je… rah, j'sais pas, souffla-t-il. Tu me donnes le temps d'y réfléchir pour demain ? finit-il par tenter.

- J'ai pas le temps d'attendre jusque là !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva du lit et partit vers l'armoire sous l'œil intrigué du jeune homme.

- Kensi ? la regarda-t-il fouiller dans des cartons en bas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Le fait que tu fasses ça juste après ce qui vient de se passer, si, je trouve que ça me concerne beaucoup ! la rejoignit-il. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle la tête dans un carton.

- Dis-moi ce que tu

- Trouvé, se releva-t-elle en brandissant fièrement l'objet qu'elle cherchait.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu ne sais pas … ?

- Non, bien sûr que oui je sais ce que c'est. Ce que je me demande c'est ce que tu fais avec ! Et depuis quand c'est là, dans nos affaires !

- C'est Nell qui me l'avait offert à mes trente ans, sourit-elle en se rappelant nostalgiquement ce moment.

- Quoi ? Attends, Nell t'a offert un vibromasseur ?

- Oh, pas la peine d'être si estomaqué, le poussa-t-elle de son chemin. Je ne m'en suis jamais servie…Jusqu'à maintenant.

- Comment ça 'maintenant' ? la suivit-il jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'utiliser là ! ?

- Tu ne te sens pas capable de me faire l'amour et ça, vois-tu, c'est le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour assouvir cette envie qui me tue à petit feu. Alors, si, je vais l'utiliser là, maintenant et toute seule ! le poussa-t-elle dehors.

Sauf qu'au moment où elle comptait fermer la porte, il plaqua sa main contre celle-ci et pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce.

- Kensi, tant que je serai ici _et _dans ta vie, tu n'utiliseras pas ce truc ! lui retira-t-il des mains avant de le balancer dans le lavabo. Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Ce n'est qu'un gadget. Il ne serait même pas capable de te transmettre un pourcent du plaisir que moi je te procure.

- Prouve-le.

- Je n'ai pas à le faire car tu le sais très bien.

- Alors dans ce cas, ne me laisse pas comme ça, Marty. S'il-te-plaît, commença-t-elle à l'embrasser. S'te-plaît, s'te-plaît, s'te-plaît.

Il se laissa embrasser, ne pouvant ignorer les supplications qu'elle larmoyait entre chaque baiser. Que devait-il faire ? D'un côté il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser le bébé et d'un autre, c'est elle qu'il ne voulait pas blesser en refusant de la soulager de cette envie qui semblait durer drôlement longtemps depuis la matinée... . Il était face à un choix cornélien et malgré lui, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la langue de son amante, jouant avec la sienne tandis que ses mains fines exploraient son buste tout entier.

- Rhô, Kensi, expira-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- S'il-te-plaît, mon chéri ? inclina-t-elle la tête sur le côté en lui offrant sa bouille la plus enfantine possible.

- Oh, j'me déteste vraiment de ne pas réussir à te résister, se maudit-il.

- Et moi je t'aime encore plus pour ça, justement, sourit-elle.

- Non, non arrête, ne fais pas ce sourire là avec moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire de-même avant de se faire embrasser à nouveau.

- Tu veux bien qu'on le fasse, alors ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne lui fera rien ?

- Promis, lui assura-t-elle sérieusement dans les yeux. Crois-moi, Marty, je ne te le demanderai pas sinon.

- Ça me met quand même mal à l'aise…

- Fais-moi confiance, posa-t-elle une main sur sa joue. Ça ira. Et puis…au pire si jamais il a une malformation, alors on avisera.

- Quoi ?

- Je plaisante, ricana-t-elle. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Ça va être fabuleux.

- Ouais ?

- Ouais, mit-elle les bras autour de son cou. Ce sera le meilleur ébat qu'on aura eu.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? s'enquit-il suspicieusement.

- Il paraît que chez les femmes enceintes les sensations sont encore plus incroyables que d'habitudes, se mordit-elle d'excitation la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh, je vois…Il y a des privilèges. Et moi j'aurai droit à quoi en échange ?

- Retournons dans la chambre et nous le découvrirons ensemble…

Elle l'attrapa alors par la main d'un air coquin et les ramena tous deux sur ce lit qui avait permis à la conception du petit être qui grandissait sagement dans le ventre de l'Agent Blye.

D'ailleurs, comment un si petit être pouvait apporter tant d'envies ? C'était une question qui méritait certainement de longues réflexions, mais pour l'heure ce n'était en rien dans les préoccupations des deux amants qui commençaient déjà à se redécouvrir pour la énième fois… .

**FIN de l'Envie**

**oOoOooOoOo**

**FIN définitive ^^**

_**Et voilàààààààààà! C'était le dernier péché capital! Le plus difficile à écrire, pour moi car j'avais d'autres idées en tête pour celui-ci! Notamment une NC entière que je vous avais promise et que je n'ai pas faite (honte à moi, oui vous avez le droit de me haïr pour ça ^^). Seulement, j'ai trouvé que cet OS se terminait bien de cette façon et qu'il n'y avait de raison d'aller plus loin... **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. **_

_**Encore un immense merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette fic. Vous êtes les meilleurs ;) **_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt =)**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
